


Gatekeeper

by celestineangel



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, now with podfic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestineangel/pseuds/celestineangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is the Ariadne of dreams, builder of labyrinths and the guide to their serpentine depths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gatekeeper

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first _Inception_ fic I ever wrote. :D This is just a short character study piece based on me being way too tickled at Ellen Page's character being named "Ariadne."

(Now with podfic, recorded by the author: [Gatekeeper Podfic](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/y1d37lt76k4l38s/GatekeeperPodfic.wav). First podfic ever, please be gentle.)

  
**Gatekeeper**   


There are times she wonders how many Ariadnes there have been over the millennia, and how many of them were also gatekeepers.

She knows the myth well, not because her mother thought it important, but for her own sake. Her mother thought the name was pretty, that's all, but her now grown and powerful daughter likes to think of her original namesake as her true mother, and mother of all Ariadnes before her.

You see, there was once a labyrinth, and at its center, a beast. A hero came to slay the beast, but only with the help of the labyrinth's guardian could he succeed. Ariadne, young and naïve, but powerful in her right, helped the man wind through the corridors of the maze to the minotaur at it's heart, and helped him find his way back out again. All for the promise of his love, which he immediately rescinded once the deed was done.

This Ariadne, in this time and in this labyrinth, can only be glad she has no illusions of or desire for love, and that Cobb is no Theseus. This collection of serpentine pathways is rooted in dreams, grounded in the subconscious, and limited only by the limits of her imagination.

And though he is no Theseus, she is still leading him. She leads him through her labyrinth, and through the one he constructed with his own beast in the center.

Ariadne is not certain, however, what will happen when he confronts his beast.


End file.
